


Courtship

by xiora



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiora/pseuds/xiora
Summary: Karias tells Rajak about the wonders of courting over tea and has trouble guessing his potential suitor.





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first work I'm posting at this site. This was written 3 years ago (I can't remember it's been so long and I'm getting old)... I think. I can vaguely remember getting excited reading chapter 361 before everything went downhill. This is cross-posted from my writing blog so if you spot any errors, do forgive me ^^;; I don't want to ramble too much so I'm just gonna put this here and leave.

The Kertia clan had first established the methods of assassination and led the human world to modify and use stealth killings to their very convenience. Rajak himself held on to the principle of trading the virtue of silence for power. Which is why up until now, he was always seen with a black mask concealing the lower part of his face. Just like his father, Ragar – the previous clan leader.

Rajak was a man of little words and when he spoke, his words cut deep like his soul weapon, Kartas. Just like what Karias had said, “Your words could also be a lethal weapon to all, along with your physical appeal.” In which he ended with a flick of his hair and Rajak grunting in defiance. “It’s too bad that you conceal such defining qualities from the eyes of many ladies’!”

“… I don’t really care, Karias.” Rajak commented; his fingers slightly brushed against the edge of his mask unconsciously . “But you are missing out Rajak! There are plenty nobles you can choose from as your partner. Is there anyone here who piqued your interest? Though if you held no interest among the nobles, why not look for a human, eh?”

“… I did.”

A long silence stretched between them. Karias’ eyes widen at the clan leader’s statement that it would have fallen out of their respective sockets. Somehow, his red eyes flashed a dangerous glint for a split second before asking, “Which question are you answering to?”

“Which one do you think it was?” Rajak teased the other, his lips quirking up into a smile. He knew he was threading around dangerous waters but he was willing to take a risk. The latter’s crossed expression was replaced by an insincere smile, regaining his composure before inquiring even further. “Well, did the leader of the Loyard clan catch your attention? Seira has grown into a fine woman indeed.” Rajak could only shake his head and chuckled. “Could it be, Rozaria? She has some nice assets I admit despite her feisty attitude.” Again, he shook his head in objection. Karias furrowed his eyebrows, searching for some other potential woman candidates among the nobles and the clan leaders.

Then, Karias’ hands slammed the table out of sudden, nearly knocking over the teacups served on it and a look of horror was thrown to Rajak’s direction. “Don’t tell me…” With mock mortification, Karias brought his hand close to cover his wide opened mouth in a dramatic way. “You have fallen in love with our Lord! Rajak, how could you! Gejutel will slay you for good!”

“Karias… I have to admit you are quite delirious.” Rajak sighed in defeat. Karias loudly protested while taking a long sip of his tea. “What made you think that way?”

“Could it be the human companions you have recently met…? Was it one of Rael’s acquaintances?” The Blerster clan leader completely ignored the latter’s questions and continued muttering under his own breath. “I can see the forbidden love brewing between that of a noble and a human! Nonetheless, a clan leader itself! This would be the greatest epic in the history of Lukedonia!”

“Get a grip of yourself Karias. Your accusations are false.”

“Who would it be then, Rajak? Who would be that interesting to make you notice them? What kind of woman is she?” Karias’ tone would be closer to that of a plea. He had almost given up on guessing Rajak’s potential suitors.

Rajak stayed quiet for a while. Their eyes met and he bore a stare on the latter’s figure. He could have slapped Karias multiple of times with illusions of himself he could conjure but he didn’t have the will to do so. He closed his eyes and calmly said, “It doesn’t have to be a woman.”

Karias let out a loud gasp. “Was it a little girl then?! Rajak, I never knew you had such fetish! Or maybe an old woman… They do have plenty of experiences. I don’t detest you for liking- ”

Rajak cleared his throat, cutting the mindless ramblings midway. Karias was really testing his patience. “Let me rephrase that to make things easier for you. It doesn’t have to be a female of any sorts.”

Hearing his statement, Karias’ mouth gaped open in alarm. He couldn’t imagine Rajak going for an en route with another guy. “Are you saying that… you like a guy?” He could only confirm that when Rajak tugged his mask to conceal himself further and his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

“Ludis? Kaye? Regis?” With each listing of names, Rajak shook his head. “… Are you into incest, Rajak? You would go into a forbidden relationship with Rael -” 

“Karias, another ridiculous question coming out of your mouth, I will slit your throat without any hesitation.” Karias guffawed then apologized half-heartedly when Rajak emitted a dangerous aura. “I’m sorry about that. Hmm… are you perhaps interested in Frankenstein? The Noblesse? The modified humans living with them?” Again, Rajak shook his head and this left Karias even more dumbfounded. He was out of names, unless Rajak met more people as he ventured the outside world for a long period of time. “Give me a hint then.”

“It is unlike you to admit defeat, Karias.” A taunting smirk played across Rajak’s lips.

“Oh, hush. I would get this one right.” A vote of confidence displayed on his body. He was sure that he would guess correctly this time and set out to murder that person.

“I have high hopes that you are able to.”

“Shoot.”

“The person is inside this room.” Rajak uttered his words carefully. “Sitting across me, drinking tea too refined for his tastes with a half-eaten cake on the table.” It took a moment for Karias to realize and all he could do is dumbly stare at Rajak whose cheeks turned a shade darker. He had experiences dealing a situation like this with woman, but Rajak is a whole new different case. His hands tremble slightly, clenching and unclenching his fists. Cold sweat broke throughout his body and stammered, “If you are pulling a prank on me Rajak, you’ve got me good this time.”

Rajak then lowered his mask, unraveling the refined sharp features that were hidden underneath the black cloth. Features that Karias had memorized and given privilege to look at ever since he wore it when Ragar entered the eternal slumber with the previous Lord and Rajak stepped in and succeeded the position as the clan leader. “A mask that concealed the truth from many eyes and only you have seen me in this state. Do you think I’m fooling you right now?”

Without waiting for the man’s response, Rajak made his way to the latter and stood before him. “Tell me, Karias.” He whispered. “Am I worthy to you?” He extended his hands towards the man. His slender fingers lightly touched his jaw and caressed the skin with tenderness in which Karias gripped his fingers tightly and brought Rajak’s hands to his lips, lightly kissing the tip of his knuckles.

“More than anything, Rajak.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as myself from the past enjoyed writing it! I welcome any constructive feedback :)


End file.
